Abstract The conduct of obesity- and nutritional-associated research requires a multidisciplinary approach to prevention and treatment. The increasing obesity associated with a sedentary lifestyle and aging in Western society predisposes to hyperinsulinemia, inflammation and insulin resistance at muscle and adipose tissue that worsens glucose tolerance, lipid profiles, and blood pressure resulting in the metabolic syndrome, a constellation of metabolic abnormalities that are associated with a 2-3 fold higher cardiovascular mortality rate. The Clinical and Translational Research (CTR) Core promotes the bidirectional translation of research from the clinic to the identification of genes that influence susceptibility to obesity and associated comorbidities using the Molecular Genetics and Nutrigenomics (MGN) Core, and then probes molecular and cellular mechanisms of obesity and associated diseases in the Basic Mechanisms (BMFG) Core. We then utilize the expertise and resources of the Biostatistics and Medical Informatics (BMI) Core for data analysis. The objectives of the CTR Core are to: 1) provide state-of-the-art medical evaluations and standardized quality control measures to phenotype subjects for enrollment in clinical research protocols; 2) perform selected clinical, endocrine- metabolic and nutritional laboratory tests for clinical and mechanistic research studies; 3) assist Mid-Atlantic NORC investigators with the development and conduct of studies that probe the pathophysiological basis and treatment of nutritional, obesity and related disorders; 4) serve as an educational/consultation resource for investigators, junior faculty, fellows, and students; and 5) promote new research that relates to CTR Core research service functions. This has resulted in a very productive Core with 89 peer-reviewed publications, and the receipt of approximately 19 new peer-reviewed federally funded grants since the inception of the Mid- Atlantic NORC. The addition of JHU ProHealth to this renewal will add substantial capacity to conduct prevention-oriented clinical research in the community, with a focus on controlled feeding studies and behavioral intervention trials in diverse populations. This expansion builds on existing collaborations of JHU investigators with UMB and Geisinger investigators. In addition to service functions, the network of four clinical sites working together to promote research across populations strengthens resources and enhances the potential of clinical trials through the CTR Core. The CTR Core will maintain a registry of research subjects as well as a bank consisting of DNA/RNA tissue, body fluid from well characterized subjects in collaboration with BMFG, MGN and Geisinger investigators for use by Mid-Atlantic NORC investigators. Thus, the CTR Core creates collaborative opportunities for synergy with other Mid-Atlantic NORC Cores focused on molecular and cellular approaches, genetic and genomic studies and their effective biostatistical analysis for integration into clinical trials and for publication. Collectively, this multidisciplinary approach and synergistic integration among the Mid-Atlantic NORC Cores provides an enriched research environment for the study of obesity and nutritional related conditions that will provide novel approaches for their prevention and treatment to reduce morbidity and mortality for Americans suffering from obesity and nutrition-associated diseases.